Tomorrow Belongs to Me
by DanieXJ
Summary: Sequel to Permanent. It's sort of a Dawn as grown up story. I did it way back when because I thought that maybe if I wrote a story about her then I'd like the character better. Just a warning. The story isn't one of my best.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters. Some of the others I did sorta make up though.

Violence Disclaimer: Definite violence in this. Not sure how much is going to be in it. But as long as you can take a Buffy Episode then I think ya should be all right. (I hereby swear there will be no skinning, on my former girl scout honor).

Time Disclaimer: I always seem to have this. This story takes place in the future of the Buffy universe. Many times it has been said that if only Dawn would grow up then she might be a good character. Well, me being me, I took it probably way too far, and made her 25. (i.e. It has been ten years since the previous story) Well, for all the other info, gotta read the story.

Brief Recap...

Dawn is 25. There will be no skinning. And this is a sequel to my story "Permanent".

A/N: And yes, I am aware that this is not my best work. I was still... growing as a writer when I wrote this, I wasn't subtle at all at that time.

* * *

><p>Kim rested back against Kerry's chest and idly petted their kitten Red who was resting on her lap. "Anything new with you two."<p>

Willow shrugged as she petted Patriot. "Everything is normal, which is good I guess. Only four arms, four legs, two heads." Willow wrinkled her nose, "They are so cute on the Ultra sound."

Willow sighed and Tara rolled her eyes. "Sweetie it was a mass of largely incomprehensible pixels on the screen."

Willow frowned a little, "Aren't you supposed to be all, ooh look how cute and adorable my babies are?"

Tara chuckled, "I know they'll be beautiful, just like their mother. But I didn't need a monitor to tell me that."

Willow blushed the color of her hair, Kerry rolled her eyes, and got an elbow in the gut from Kim. "Hey, how'd you know I rolled my eyes?"

Kim laughed, "You haven't talked to Alexandra lately huh, I have eyes in the back of my head luv."

Now it was Willow and Tara's turn to smirk. Tara was the one who spoke the question they were both thinking, "How is Alexandra doing?"

Kerry poked Kim in the back, "This one spoiled her rotten on her birthday. But other than that, she's a normal nine year old."

Kim shook her head, "She is not, she's special, she's our nine year old."

Kerry laughed, "Well she is a whiz with math and science, but I'm worried about her reading skills." Kerry shook her head.

Kim frowned, "I told you Ker, my little brother was also pretty good with math, and he just read slow. My parents had him tested and everything. There was nothing wrong with him." Kim smirked, "Just cause we all can't read a Holtzer novel in three hours doesn't mean that she's having trouble."

Kerry shrugged, "I guess." Red stretched her little kitten paws out and scampered down to the floor to go find something else to do. "How is Miss Kitty doing by the way?"

Tara winced, "Much better, not entirely happy, but she let us pet her before we came over."

"Why don't you bring her over some day and let her and Red see each other." Kerry nodded her affirmation of Kim's statement.

Willow nodded, "Maybe, if we ever find another time to get together. I don't know how you two do it… and I hear that there is something new going on at the hospital too. Yet another thing for you to oversee."

Kim laughed, "Yes, my poor Ker, so much power as the Chief of Staff."

Everyone laughed at this, "How is Mike doing as the new ER Chief. Last I knew he was a bit nervous. At least, that is what Buffy told me."

Kerry winced, "I really didn't want to throw him into that with only four years experience as an Attending. But whenever a Vampire rises these days, it seems as though he or she bites my Chief of the ER before even Buffy can get to him or her. It is very depressing, they did nothing but try to save people's lives and this is what they get for all their work." Kerry shook her head.

Both Tara and Willow nodded their heads mutely, both young adults had seen much to much violence for their relatively young ages. Willow shook herself back to the topic. "What is this new research?"

Kerry started to speak but Kim interrupted her, "It is genetics, and Kerry is so excited about it. It was her grant that got it given to the hospital, which is great, because Sunnydale needs to be revitalized in a major way, and this is hopefully, just the beginning of the revitalization process."

Kerry laughed and shook her head, "Yeah, what she said..."

* * *

><p>"Oh Willy, Willy Willy Willy, where are you little Willy?"<p>

"Who the bloody hell are you, and why are you calling me William. I left that name behind years ago." Spike looked the tall woman up and down, "Definitely before your time lass."

"You'd think that wouldn't you." The woman practically prowled towards Spike, who moved back a step.

"Now lass, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a spoken for man, and don't plan on jeopardizing that by biting a scrumptious young female. Even know a Slayer."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Mmm...a Slayer, in Sunnydale...I would have thought she would've moved on by now, I like a challenge. What do you know of this Slayer?"

Spike tilted his head to one side, "Mm... that's not gonna happen doll. And since you seem to know who I am, you must know I'm a Vampire?"

The woman's other eyebrow joined its sister at her hairline. "You don't say William? You know, I'm surprised that you lead such a meager existence? You the mighty Vamp, living in a crypt." She glanced around, "And a badly decorated crypt at that. I would think your… woman… if one exists, would have better taste."

Spike started to speak, but instead growled and morphed into a Vampire, trying to scare the woman off. The woman rolled her eyes and morphed into a Vampire herself, "Hmm... guess I'll have to scope the town myself then, William... gonna miss a good time." The woman stuck her hands in her pockets and strolled out of the crypt, "Gonna be a good night in Sunnydale..."

* * *

><p>Willow stopped in the cemetery. "Am I the only one here who's getting the weird heeby jeebies?"<p>

Buffy stared back at Willow and shrugged, "Maybe it was that concoction that Anya made." Buffy burped with a wince, "That was painful to eat. You're lucky, I've had to be subjected to that two days in a row. You got to escape to Kerry and her good cooking. All in all, I'd say you have a case of bad former vengeance demon cooking."

Willow stared ahead, "I guess... I think I'm gonna go home and get some work done before Monday. You'll be okay here?"

Buffy tilted her head to one side put her hands on her hips, "Will, I'm the Slayer."

Willow yawned, "Right...well, I'm off."

Buffy nodded, "Say hey to Tara for me."

Willow nodded as she yawned again and shook her head, "Don't know how you run on empty all the time. Night Buff."

"Night Will." Buffy tilted her head to one side again, and shook it after a moment. "No one could be that quiet. Even the Vamps...well...speak of the devil..."

A Vampire stepped out from the darkness, "Slayer, you will die."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "No shit Sherlock, now, on the other hand, you are already dead, but my prediction is that you're gonna go poof in about a minute and a half."

"I could do it in a minute."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "You could do everything in a minute Spike. Jeeze, do you know how many Vamps are left, not many, you're a dying... well... un-dying breed, gotta take advantage of the newly undead ones."

The Vampire growled at the newcomer, "The Traitor."

Now it was Spike's turn to roll his eyes, "Right, that just strikes me to the bone coming from yourself. How long have you been up then? Day, day'n a half?"

The Vampire rushed at Buffy, who didn't even take out Mr. Pointy. She spun him by her and set herself for the Vampire's next attack, which didn't take long to come. She spun him by her again and now pulled out Mr. Pointy. "Nothing like a trusted old friend..." When the Vampire came at her again, she simply stepped to the side and jabbed the stake into the Vampire's heart. "Well, that was hard. Is it just me, or are these guys getting stupider?"

Spike shook his head, "Inbreeding. You know, you're beautiful when you do that?"

Buffy shook her head, "Mm... bet that's what you say to all the girls?"

Spike smirked a little, the closest that he usually got to a smile, and wrapped his arms around Buffy from behind. Buffy took hold of one of his arms and flipped him over her and onto the ground. Spike slowly got up and wiped his hands on his black jeans. "One of these days, you're not gonna flip me with another intention."

Buffy snorted, "I don't think so Spike."

Spike grumbled, "Bugger Michael. Damn it all to hell, I almost had you Slayer."

Buffy looked a little uncomfortable, "That's what you think. Just don't let Randi hear you saying that Spikey poo."

Spike pursed his lips, but stayed silent on the subject, "I can't believe that you band of misfits  
>have survived this long. You, Willow, and Xander, thirty, Dawnie twenty-five, Tara thirty-one, Anya in her thousands, and the Doctor, military man wonder, however the hell how old he is."<p>

Buffy smirked, "35. And you've stayed for fifteen of those years. The only thing that stops you from feeding, is Randi, and yet, it almost seems like it is something more than that."

Spike quirked a challenging eyebrow, "Are you implying that I have a soul? I could take offense to that Buffy."

Buffy smirked, "Well, I'll go as far to say you have an evolved mind, and leave it at that..."

Spike also smirked, "So, would you say your little... patrol is over? Now we can get on with the  
>exercise part?"<p>

Buffy quirked an eyebrow and hefted Mr. Pointy, "Oh I'm gonna exercise, but it isn't gonna be with you Blondie."

* * *

><p>"Okay...s-stop...working."<p>

Willow looked up at Tara, "I'm sorry honey, I just have to finish this one last program. It is an  
>important part of the game."<p>

Tara leaned down and rested her head on Willow's shoulder, "Okay, then tell me what you're making? Is this what the gunny guy's gonna look like, or do, or get to have?"

"It's a gunny woman, and no, this is the rate of mapping..." Willow stared upside down at Tara, "Why am I telling you this?"

Tara put on a puppy dog face, "Because I asked."

Willow smiled, "And why did you ask if you didn't want to know?"

Tara stuck out her lip, "Because I'm all alone in that big ole bed. And sure, I've gotten bigger in the past four months, but I'm all chilly without my Willy..."

Willow snorted at this last sentence, and rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, I'll do it in the morning."

Tara mumbled under her breath, "Not if I have anything to do about it..."

Willow looked up from shutting down her computer, "What did you say Tar-?"

Tara looked innocently at Willow, "Nothing Wills, just going over some of my lesson plan for tomorrow."

Willow got up and joined Tara under the covers, "Well, Dr. Maclay, who would have thought. Me running my own software gaming company that has something actually selling, and kinda obsessing over it, and you the big successful and ultra young hip Professor at our Alma  
>Mater. You know... you could..."<p>

Tara put two fingers over Willow's lips, "I know, I could do so much better. But I don't want to.  
>Your... our friends are here, and they can't go anywhere. So, no talk of that... you could be anywhere you wanted also I might add..."<p>

Willow rolled her eyes, "Right...right...so...when do we commence smoochies..."

Tara rolled over onto Willow, "Mmm... smoochies is all then?" Willow smiled as she kissed Tara.

* * *

><p>"Stop it, Bryan, if you don't stop it this instant you will be sent to your room to think about what you have done."<p>

Bryan frowned and pouted, but pulled away from his little brother, "Not fair Mom, he started it."

"It doesn't matter who started it Bryan, you're older, and know better than to retaliate." Bryan made a face at his mother, and stuck out his tongue. "I saw that Bryan..."

Bryan wilted back onto the floor and mumbled to himself for a few minutes. "Hey, Mom, when's Dad getting home? Thought tonight was an early night."

"Mmm...yes, so did I." A key turned in the lock, "Well, there he is now." Bryan dashed over and threw himself at Xander, "Hey Bry, David, where's Naomi?"

Bryan whispered in Xander's ear, "Dad, Mom's pissed at you."

Xander raised an eyebrow, "Ah, for being late. Well, I do have an explanation."

Bryan's eyes got large as he saw who was behind his father. "Aunt Dawn, Aunt Dawn, are you staying? Please say you're staying?"

Dawn laughed as she came into the room and got ambushed by four year old David, "Auntie Dawn, Auntie Dawn..."

David took a running jump at Dawn, who caught him and swung him around. "How you doin' champ?"

David bobbed his head up and down, "I'm four, I'm four, I'm four..."

Dawn smiled, "You're four?" David nodded, "What about Bryan?"

David thought hard for a second, "Seven..."

"Naomi?"

David shook his head and buried it in Dawn's shoulder, Dawn chuckled, "Nine right?"

David raised his head and nodded it, "Down Auntie Dawn?"

Dawn placed David back on the floor, and looked around, "Where's Naomi?"

Xander frowned, "Studying in her room?" He looked towards Anya, who nodded. "She wants to be like her Aunts Willow and Tara."

Dawn got a glint in her eye, "Hmm... maybe I'll go try to convince her to at least wait until the age of thirteen..." Dawn went over to Anya, "It is good to see you again Anya. You look thinner."

Anya shook her head, "You have no idea how hard it was to get back after David." She looked over at David climbing all over Xander, "It was worth it. Have you found anyone? I thought you were in LA with your boyfriend, Carl, Cal, Conch..."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Cammo."

Anya nodded, "Right, what happened...he leave you?"

Dawn looked around the room, "Not exactly. He realized that he preferred the company of a fellow male."

Anya bit her lip, "You turned another one..."

Dawn put her hands on her hips, "No, I went out with a man who was repressing his true self. He just happened to choose when we were going out to realize it. It is un-luck of the draw Anya."

"Four times."

Dawn expelled a breath, "I'm gonna go say hi to your daughter, then I have to go over to T and Will's house. That's actually where I was going before I got hijacked by Tarzan here."

Anya nodded, "Why don't you stay here. It is late, and I was going to warm up some noodles and sauce for late Xander."

Dawn thought for a second, "Okay... probably don't want to burst in at this time in the night either..."

Anya and Xander stared at each other and sighed. Dawn muffled a laugh with a cough. "Right, so, I'm gonna go see Naomi."

* * *

><p>"So what is the square root of nine?"<p>

"Three."

Dawn did a double-take as she entered the room, "You're right."

"I know..."

Dawn laughed, "Naomi, remind me how old you are again?"

Naomi turned around and rolled her eyes, "Nine...how old are you?"

Dawn smiled, "Older than that. C'mon, give me a hug..."

Naomi did one better, she crawled up into Dawn's lap, "Are you back for good?"

Dawn shrugged and looked down, "I don't know Naom, maybe, maybe not. Let's see how things go with... let's see how things go."

"I could see if there are jobs online. I get to go online all the time now, Mom and Dad say I'm old  
>enough to be responsible. I'm working on a bitmap to put in my own game."<p>

Dawn smiled, "What is it going to be about? A first person game, or third person game?"

Naomi shrugged, "I don't know yet." Dawn laughed. "So, do you need a job?"

Dawn's eyebrows contracted a little, "Nope, already have a job all set up. I'm the new IT lady for  
>Sunnydale Public Library."<p>

Naomi's eyebrows both went up, "Ooh... a library. Can I visit?"

Dawn laughed, "No..."

Naomi pushed Dawn back onto the bed and bounced on it, "You're making fun of me...tickle war, tickle war..."

Dawn dissolved into a fit of laughter along with Naomi, both trying to tickle each other to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn strolled around the Sunnydale University campus. She hadn't gone to school there, she went east to go to college. She couldn't have gotten away from Sunnydale fast enough, but now there was this pull back to it. She spotted Tara talking to a fellow Professor of History as they walked across the quad. The other Professor nodded and walked the other way. Tara rolled her shoulders and looked up towards the sky. She smiled after a second and looked back down, she caught sight of Dawn. They met in the middle of the quad and embraced. "Dawn, it has been so long."

Dawn shrugged, "You know, it's only been three years. David has grown up so much... and... well... you seem to have grown too. Willow's?"

Tara smiled, and put an arm around Dawn, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Dawn laughed and shook her head, "Hello, remember, you're talking to the person who used to be a mystical energy source."

"You changed your middle name..."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "I won't even ask how you found that out."

Tara chuckled, "It would be my computer nerd wife who found that out. Kleidon, Greek for little key."

Dawn nodded, and smiled almost devilishly, "Then you probably don't wanna see the tattoo that I got to accompany the name change huh?"

Tara opened her mouth and closed it, "No, probably not." They walked along in silence, "Where are we going by the way?"

Dawn looked over at Tara and laughed, "I have no idea, thought you were leading." They looked around, "Pretty though."

Tara got a wistful smile on her face as she looked around, "Yeah, this place holds very good memories." They sat down on a bench surrounded by fragrant smelling flowers, Dawn took a deep breath as Tara continued speaking, "What are you doing back in Sunnydale?"

Dawn looked back at Tara, "Got a job at Sunnydale PL. I am the 'Help, help the library software/windows/etc. software is crashing' person. Neatly combining your chosen profession of Professional Bookworm and Willow's chosen profession of Professional Nerd. I'm the only one, lots of books, not too much people interaction. Plus I had an urge to get out of LA for a while."

Tara patted one of Dawn's hands, "Well, you know that you're always welcome in our house. Have you seen any other former Scoobies or their offspring?"

Dawn looked away again, "If you're asking whether I've gone and seen my sister, no, I haven't."

"You should you know."

Dawn raised an eyebrow at Tara, "Now you sound like my Mom..."

Tara cleared her throat, "I've always thought of myself more as the strict, yet cool, stylish, and hip Aunt."

Dawn snorted she laughed hard, "You and Willow are going to be great parents aren't you?"

Tara shrugged, "I figure, if Xander and Anya can do it, anyone can right?" Dawn laughed.

* * *

><p>"You sure that you don't mind locking up on your second day here. I could stay for..."<p>

Dawn shook her head, "Nah, I have to finish this fix, then I'll lock'er up as tight as a drum."

Missy smiled, "Thanks Dawn, you're the best one yet. We uh...we tend to go through staff kinda quickly."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Thanks, now get going, catch your ride, you don't wanna be walking home alone at this hour."

Missy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more as she gathered her bag and purse and headed out the door.

Dawn was so engrossed in the program she was trying to fix before the doors of the library opened tomorrow, that she didn't even hear someone come in the front doors until that person cleared her throat.

Dawn's head snapped up and she focused on the blonde in a police uniform that was standing in front of the desk. "Oh,...I didn't hear you come in."

The blonde nodded seriously and looked around the rest of the library, "You okay here?"

Dawn shrugged, "Yeah, just have to finish something up and then I'm outta here like a bird flying south. Are you on this beat a lot? Or did Missy call you to check up on me?"

The blonde shook her head, "No, actually I'm new on any kind of beat in this town, only been here a week or so. Course, wish I was on the daytime rotation, but being the newbie...I'm Lt. Anthanasius, Zoe..."

Dawn raised her eyebrows, "Is that as hard to spell as it sounds."

Zoe laughed, "Probably..."

Dawn looked confused and then blushed, "Right, I'm Dawn... Summers... just back in town myself. Grew up here...kinda. You from around here?" Dawn glanced back at the screen again for a second.

Zoe shook her head, "Sunnydale, no, but I am from around LA originally. Well, I should probably  
>go... Nice meeting you Dawn."<p>

Dawn nodded, "You too Zoe."

* * *

><p>Dawn yawned as she walked into Tara and Willow's house. She glanced into the living room to see Tara and Willow apparently asleep on the couch, she started to tiptoe up the hallway. She heard Willow speak softly, "Hey Dawnie..."<p>

Willow slowly extracted herself from Tara and joined Dawn in the hallway, "I've got chocolate milk..."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You can just say, 'let's talk about your life'."

Willow smiled, "But that would be no fun. Plus you have to help me think of a way to get back at Cordy for sending me that deformed Dilbert. Did you see that, it was scary in a not so vampirish yawn, yawn way you know..."

Dawn laughed, "Yeah...I saw it..."

Willow inclined her head towards the kitchen, "You want to help me with it?"

Dawn shrugged and followed Willow into the kitchen, Willow took two glasses out of the cupboards and pulled out a large pitcher of chocolate milk. "Let's go into your room. Tara has been so tired for the past few weeks. I'm glad she's finally getting some quality sleep."

Willow climbed up onto the bed and sat across from Dawn. "So, you lost another one to my team huh?"

Dawn laughed, "That's one way of putting it."

Willow grasped one of Dawn's hands, "You know that it isn't you right?"

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Both Mom and you guys raised me better than that. No, I don't think that I turned them as Anya calls what has happened to the last four guys I went out with. From here on out I'm swearing off men for at least the time I'm in Sunnydale."

Willow shrugged with a smile, "Worked for me."

Dawn laughed, "Uh huh...that isn't exactly what I meant."

Willow nodded and rested back on her two hands, "So, have you gone to see Buffy yet?"

Dawn shook her head, "I've been really busy at work."

"No you haven't."

Dawn did a double take, "Are you keeping tabs on me?"

Willow smiled, "Only Naomi tabs Dawnie... I'm worried. You and your sister used to be so close. Buffy is always talking about how successful you are."

Dawn shrugged, "Then she'll hate that I took the Sunnydale PL job." Willow shook her head, "I don't see why, she'll love to see you again."

Dawn leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling, "Does she still have her Vampire/Demon related restaurant?"

Willow nodded, "Doing pretty well actually. Along with Anya's help. We've all benefited from her."

Dawn looked pensive, "Can I...no, it's stupid, never mind. I think I'm beat, I'm going to turn in."

Willow looked concernedly at Dawn, "What?"

"Well...I mean, T did it when we met on campus, and Xander and Anya also...uh...a hug."

Willow laughed out loud at the absurdity of Dawn requesting a hug, "Dawn, c'mere. Jeeze...askin' for a hug...better not ask ever again. Just maul me, it's what Tara does..."

Dawn smiled and shook her head and came over to Willow and they gripped each other tightly, when they pulled away, "Thanks Will, for understanding my hugginess."

Willow smiled as she climbed off the bed, "I think that might be nurture not nature, cause you sure as hell didn't get it from the Summers clan, not a touchy one in the bunch. Night Dawnie, don't let the bed bugs bite."

Dawn smiled, "I'll just slay 'em if they get too close."

Willow laughed and left the room.

* * *

><p>Kerry whistled as she did her work in the lab. The thrust of her medical experience was with patients, and most of her papers had been patient oriented, but she had realized lately that she could get down with the whole not seeing people for a bit. She had even gone back to school. It had been Kim's idea when Kerry started mumbling about how bored she was being the Chief of Staff. Kerry smiled to herself, she knew that there was some reason that she kept Kim around.<p>

From behind her she heard a voice that she really had never wanted to hear again. "Hello Kerry, still getting bushwhacked?" Kerry closed her eyes and groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn slung the backpack over one of her shoulders, and punched in the code for the security system on the library. She strolled down the street, one of the advantages of temporarily residing with Tara and Willow was of course that they had picked a house nerdily close to the library. Dawn shook her head and mumbled, "Nerds"

She felt someone fall in next to her as she started on her journey, "It isn't always safe to be walking home this late, you want an escort?"

Dawn smirked, "I've got my stake, no worries."

Zoe looked over at Dawn with a speculative look on her face, "You know about Vampires?"

Dawn smiled again, "Something like that. Don't worry about me Lieutenant, I can take care of myself."

Zoe shrugged, "Well, you've got an escort anyway."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Fine with me. So, I thought you were trying to get days?"

Zoe smiled triumphantly, "I did, tonight is my last night shift. I'm very excited..."

Dawn looked quizzically at Zoe, "What do you like so much about the day. I've always been a night owl myself. The night is so much more mysterious, so many things look so different during the night, you can see the stars, you can see far into galaxies that have already exploded... it's beautiful."

Zoe tilted her head to one side, "How much of a night owl are you?"

Dawn shrugged, "Why, what do you have in mind?"

"Isn't tonight supposed to be some big ole Moon thing or something?"

Dawn shrugged, "I don't know, I've never really paid much attention to that sort of thing."

Zoe nodded, "Why don't we take some food and watch it. I promise you, I'm harmless."

Dawn laughed, "What time do you get off?"

"Midnight, how about I meet you at Logath's field around 12:20, I'll bring the food, you bring yourself..." Zoe smirked, "and your stake of course."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at Zoe, "Yeah, you make fun, you never know, one day Junior Poin... it... could save me."

Zoe smiled, "I think I'll stick with Josie here."

Dawn put a hand on her forehead, "I did not just hear you tell me the name of your gun. I did not, because it didn't happen. Look, I've gotta go put this stuff somewhere. I'll see you tonight..."

Zoe smiled, "See ya around dawn Dawn."

Dawn mumbled, "Yeah, never heard that one before..." Zoe smirked.

* * *

><p>Zoe held up her beer to the sky, "To night Owls."<p>

Dawn smirked, "And the day owls who humor those night owls."

Zoe laughed, "You have a quirky sense of humor Dawn. Why is that?"

Dawn shrugged, "Cynicism. I've seen a lot in my life, most of it before I hit twenty. What about you?" Zoe shrugged, "I mean, you have such a bright outlook on life that I can see."

Zoe shrugged again, "I wouldn't say that. I just love my job. Though I have to say, it has gotten a bit weirder than even in LA."

Dawn took a swig of the beer and lifted an eyebrow towards Zoe, "You were in LA before you came here?"

Zoe nodded definitively, "Yeppers. LAPD, not a Lieutenant though. You know, y'all in Sunnydale don't get a whole lot of infusion of people from other cities."

"Why do you say that?"

Zoe laughed, "Cause I had an okay career in LA...nothing special, nothing not special. And Sunnydale PD hired me with barely a second thought, don't think they even checked my background. I was quite surprised."

Dawn stared up at the North star, "You'll find a lot of surprising things in this town. With most, it is best if you just ignore them and keep walking."

"You sound like you're experienced in the weirdness of Sunnydale."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "You could say that Zoe. But these are depressing topics, what made you leave LA?"

Zoe shrugged and took another sip, "Got bored, my lease was up and I really didn't feel like shelling out that kind of dough for my crappy apartment, so, I did some searching on the internet for the lowest rents in the state. Found Sunnydale."

Dawn laughed hard, "So you mean it is official, we have the lowest rates? Who would have thought." Dawn laid back on her back and stared up at the stars.

"It is beautiful out. Each of those stars twinkle like a piece of salt on the table of space. In some places, they're clustered, in some places, spread out. And each person sees something different in the stars. Future, Past, Present, or a combination of all three."

"Very eloquent."

Dawn shrugged her blush hidden by the darkness, "I try."

"What do you see in the stars Dawn?"

Dawn closed her eyes, "I see my mother. What about you?"

Zoe redirected her gaze from Dawn's face to the sky, "I don't know, I'm not a very figurative person, more literal."

Dawn nodded and looked over at Zoe, "Then what patterns do you see?"

Zoe shrugged, "I don't...I..." Zoe stared intently at the sky, "An arrow going through a heart. A large tree with many branches coming off it. That good enough for you?"

Dawn sat up a little and held her hands out in a surrendering pose. "Hey, just making conversation. Not a Psychobabble person."

Zoe smiled, "Yeah, I met some cute psychobabble kinds in LA and San Francisco, where I went to college... There was this one tall blonde woman...um...I think I just blew my cover huh?"

Dawn looked confused, "Blew your cover?"

Zoe waved her hands around a little, "The whole going out with women thing."

Dawn choked on a few laughs until she could get control of herself. "Zoe, I was basically raised by two lesbians. My sister's best friend and her lover."

"Oh."

Dawn smiled again, "Believe me, no one can beat how crazy and weird my life has been."

Zoe paused for a second and then answered, "You're probably right." Zoe looked down at her watch. "I should probably get going. I have a shift tomorrow morning."

Dawn looked askance at Zoe, "And yet we had a picnic at midnight? What time are you on?"

"I take the fifth."

Dawn smirked, "Well then, I'll let you get your beauty sleep, you need it."

Zoe's mouth hung open, "Hey, you barely know me."

Dawn stuck her tongue out between her teeth, "I take the fifth."

Zoe opened and closed her mouth and finally shook her head, "Good Night and Good Morning Dawn."

"I'm sure that you'll be popping in at the library from now on. If you come in around noon I can get you a library card, the essential thing for good library patronage, and if you don't return the books on time, I'll send you after you."

Zoe scratched her head, "You make no sense sometimes Dawn."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lord it has been so long since I've been to a Scooby meeting."

Giles cleared his throat, "We tend to have them less often since the influx of demons has come down to a trickle." Giles cleared his throat, "Plus the childcare issue of course."

Dawn laughed an open mouthed laugh, "Well yes, there is Naomi, Bryan, David, and Alex if Kim and Kerry aren't working, and your two Joyce and Jenny of course. How are Olivia and the two little angels."

Giles coughed, "We have been surviving."

From behind everyone came a voice and a baby's yell, "I believe that you forgot a child Dawn."

Dawn eyes got abnormally large as she turned around and saw Buffy holding a small child.

Behind them was Buffy's husband Michael Gallant looking imposing in his military fatigues. Then he smiled. "Dawn, or should I say Aunt Dawn."

Dawn looked over at Buffy who didn't blink. "When did this happen?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "About nine months ago."

Dawn frowned, "And you didn't think that I should know this information?"

"I didn't know where you were."

Dawn gestured to the room, "T knew where I was, Will knew where I was, Kim and Kerry knew where I was, Xander knew where I was, hell Naomi knew where I was." Dawn turned on the rest of the group, "Come to think of it, why the hell didn't any of you tell me about this?"

Dawn had her hands on her hips. No one said a word. Dawn shook her head and went out of the main part of the Magic Box and into the back room. She took a swing at the punching bag. She heard footsteps behind her, "Go away T."

A low voice responded, "Well, I've never been called that. Doesn't make sense since none of my names start with T."

Dawn shook her head and sat down on the couch that looked very worse for wear. "Usually they send Tara or Willow to talk to me. Do the sensitive chat." They were both quiet for a moment, "What's her name?"

Michael smiled and slowly handed the little girl to Dawn, "Kerry Joyce Gallant."

"That's a mouthful. Kerry?"

Michael blinked a few times, "Kerry has... affected my life quite a bit, sure she almost killed me for naming little Ker after her, but..." Michael smiled, "It was worth it. Kerry, Dr. Weaver is one of little Kerry's godmothers."

Michael looked down, "You were supposed to be the other one, though I don't think that Willow is too disappointed in being the other godmother."

Dawn frowned, "I thought that you had a gaggle of brother's and sisters. Why Kerry?"

Michael smiled, "It is because of her that I am the great doctor that I am." He tilted his head to one side, "Is it because I'm black. Buffy and her father had this long argument before the wedding about it."

Dawn snorted with laughter, "What is it with people this week. First Zoe, and now you. Hello, my sis went out with not one but two vamps... Will went out with a werewolf, and now is partnered with a woman who is a pretty powerfulish witch. Xander is married and has had kids with a former demon, their in-laws, both sides, are demons...one side figuratively, the other literally. But yes, I hate blacks...wish I could throw in Jews, but Will was one, plus I like the whole eight day thing...so, gonna have to stick with Blacks, maybe Latinos, throw in some Oriental people for spice..."

Michael stared unblinkingly at Dawn. Dawn furrowed her eyebrows a little, "Uh you did know that I was being... sarcastic? Um...right..."

Michael finally blinked, and slowly got up. He took a breath, "Look, I suck at this whole sensitive chat thing. You're being an ass, Buffy's being an ass. But she has a partial excuse, she's dealing with the fact that she can never have another child naturally. You don't..."

Dawn swallowed, "Oh. She...oh...how's she...you both. How are you guys doing with it?"

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Well, we've all been here for her, I think she's doing okay, but why don't you ask her yourself."

It was Dawn's turn to take a deep breath, "Okay. Can I hold little Kerry though?"

Michael held back a grin and nodded seriously, carefully handing over the sleeping infant. "Try to  
>really listen to each other. She really loves you Dawn."<p>

Dawn nodded as Michael left the room. She took a deep breath and looked down at the tawny haired little baby. "You're cute you know that. And if I could say so, have my nose."

"Mom's nose. She has mom's nose."

Dawn looked up at Buffy, "I guess that's where I got it. Think KJ'll be tall like me and Mike, or short like you."

Buffy sat down next to Dawn and resisted the urge to take little Kerry away from her little sister. "Short jokes already?"

"Hey, you insulted my nose." There was an awkward silence, "Mike told me about your health problem...are you...I mean, how're you doing?"

Buffy shrugged, "Living, it's what I try to do every once in a while. Haven't died in what, eight years or so. Must be a record. You know, I'm the oldest known Slayer."

Dawn smiled as little Kerry woke up and gripped one of her fingers, "The Council must be pissed as hell." Buffy smiled, "I guess that would be a yes."

Buffy nodded, "But on their radar, I don't exist anymore. In some way, all the dying I've done in my lifetime has made it so many more Slayers have been called."

"Like branches on a tree, they're finally leaving your branch of the Slayer family alone because now they can bug the hell out of the other ones."

Buffy nodded again, "You should...you haven't..."

Dawn played with little Kerry's toes, "Come to your restaurant?"

Buffy smiled, "It is good, I do none of the cooking, although, I have to say, I've gotten to be a darn good bartender."

After Dawn nodded the sisters fell into an awkward silence again. They both opened and closed their mouths a few times. Finally Dawn swallowed, "I'm sorry Buffy. I...with the Spike stuff, it made me mad. He wasn't a bad guy, but I guess he kinda was, is...I don't know. Then after the wedding to a perfectly normal guy, I should have...reconnected with you, but it was...it was easier to hate you."

Buffy swallowed and tickled little Kerry's stomach a little, "It isn't all your fault, I didn't really try. I finally had happiness, and I knew it wasn't going to go down the pits of hell. Then this happened." Both sisters paused. Buffy started speaking again, "Are you staying?"

Dawn handed little Kerry back to Buffy and spoke, "You mean no one has told you. Have to work on the gossip mill in this town. I got a job at the Sunnydale Public Library. Ultra-techie, well, only-techie anyway..."

"Oh...that's, where are you staying?"

"T's and Will's. I think Willow is going to faint half the time."

Buffy snorted, "Oh my, you should have seen her when she found out that the spell had worked and Tara was pregnant."

Dawn held a finger up and stood up. "I think I can do it...wait..." Dawn closed her eyes and steepled her fingers for a moment. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and started waving her hands around, "You're kidding, you're not kidding. Oh my God, wait, do I believe in God, if I say no is the baby, he...or what if it is a she, or what if it is an it. Do you think that we will be ready to be parents, and when he, she, it goes to school, will she be all right, I mean, she'll have two mothers, and I watched that Barbara Walters thing, and everyone was so mean, and will she  
>be all powerful, and how will we get babysitters...and..."<p>

Dawn trailed off as she whirled around as she saw Willow standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Dawn pursed her lips and looked around the room. Buffy had joined her, but Dawn knew she was on her own when Buffy spoke, "Remember, Kerry is your cute little goddaughter, and I'm holding her, so you have to be nice to me."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "Do I usually sound like that?"

Dawn shook her head negatively and Willow smiled, until Dawn spoke, "I wasn't finished."

"Dawn Kleidon Summers...I'll give you a five second head start."

Dawn swallowed and with a smile dashed out the back door of the shop. Willow was right on her heels laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike spotted a figure dressed all in black who was taking out a vampire with pretty good skill. He decided to go check out how Buffy was doing. Sure, he wasn't really in love with Buffy any more, Randi was more than enough woman for him, but it was fun to keep poking. He just hoped that Buffy didn't slip and poke back with Mr. Pointy, multiple heads would be flying in Sunnydale. He waited until she had dusted the vampire and then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. He suddenly found himself on his back on the ground.

And while that was the usual response from Buffy, when he looked up at the same vampiress that had stopped by his crypt. She growled, "You touch me again, you lose a vital body part William."

Spike slowly got up and held the back of his head, "You're tough."

"How astute of you, did that chip you had in you years ago give you increased brain function as well as the nice little leash? Was it fun being on a leash Spikey-poo...you acquired a new nickname since the stories that I heard."

Spike practically puffed up with pride, "You had heard of me?"

The vampiress snorted, "Yes, and most recently you can't even kill a slayer."

Spike was slowly regaining his bravado, "You ever killed a slayer lass, I've killed two? Is that why  
>you're in town?"<p>

The vampiress cocked an eyebrow, "Would you be interested in helping?"

Spike narrowed his eyes, "No one has succeeded yet. I should know. The rest of the..." Spike snorted derisively, "...Scooby gang seems to get in the way."

"Scooby, as in the show?"

Spike nodded, "I know, and they're Humans. And yet, they've managed to defeat a goddess, a half-demon, half-machine, Angelus." The vampiress tilted her head to one side and her mouth twitched, "I see you recognize his name. Buffy has died at least four times, and one of the other Scoobs, a pregnant witch has died once also."

The vampiress walked in a circle around Spike, "You seem to almost admire them?"

Spike cleared his throat, although he had no actual mucus to clear, "Know your enemy. And on the subject of about knowing. Do you have a bloody name?"

The vampiress licked her lips, "Thantos."

Spike made a face, "Isn't that a kinda, male name?"

Thantos stared into Spikes eyes and smiled, although the smile didn't reach her eyes, "Death isn't restricted to one gender is it?" Spike swallowed. And Thantos almost looked thoughtful, "I think I'm gonna put off the killing of the fabled slayer for a few months. But I do have something else I might need assistance from you on."

Spike grinned ferally, "That's my type of talk, what action are we talking about here..."

Thantos smiled seductively, "Down boy."

* * *

><p>Kerry paced in her living room, and then paced some more. Alex came into the room. "Mom? Why are you pacing?"<p>

Kerry rubbed her forehead and sat down on the couch, "Because Roberto Romano is my Co-Principal Investigator. I mean, if he were my Senior Investigator, it would be okay, but we..." Kerry shook her head, "What do you need Alexandra?"

Alex shifted from foot to foot, "Mama said that I had to ask you if I could go over to John's house for a sleepover tomorrow night."

"And she was right, are you two kissing?"

Alex made a face, "Eww no...ewww...Mom...that's, eww...He's just my friend. He's cool, not like all the jocks at school." Alex looked down at the ground and then back up at her mother. "Please?"

Kerry nodded, "Sure, just no kissing."

Alex rolled her eyes, "And what if I was going over to a girl's house."

Kerry smiled, "Still, no kissing..."

Alex smiled also, and was over in two steps to give her mother an big hug. "Thank you Mom. You're the best."

Kerry buffed her fingernails on her shirt, "I know. Now shoo, I remember hearing something about a bit of a project you have due tomorrow."

Alex smirked, "Actually, I'm done. I'm gonna go out and see if Ally is around."

"Have fun Alexandra. Be careful." Alex rolled her eyes as she dashed out the door to find Ally.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn licked her lips, "You know Buffy, this food isn't too bad at all. You must not have made it."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I'll let you have a few of those, then I'll tell you the name of the food that you're eating."

Dawn raised her hands in defeat, "I'll stop, I'll stop."

Naomi spoke up, "Why isn't your girlfriend here Aunt Dawn."

Dawn snorted wine up her nose. "Ow, ow, ow...alcohol, burning..."

Anya reached into her purse and magically pulled out a tissue. Tara, Willow, and Buffy all laughed. Anya raised her eyebrows, "You three just wait. Just wait." Kim, Kerry, and Xander all smirked.

Dawn sopped at the tears that flowed after her nasal passage was burned. "Thank you for being prepared An...ouch..." She peered at Naomi, "Now, why would you say something like that Naom?"

Naomi looked innocently up at Dawn, "Well, I mean, you joke with her at the library. I mean, you don't kiss or anything, but I mean, neither do Mom and Dad or Uncle Mikey and Aunt Buffy."

Buffy rocked little Kerry in her arms and looked quizzically at Dawn, "Is there something you need to tell me."

Dawn narrowed her eyes, "Oh come on guys. She's a friend, a cop, and there is no way on this side of the Hellmouth that she'd be interested in me. Plus, add to that the little fact, straight now."

"Hey, that's my line...kind of."

Dawn cleared her throat, "Okay, new topic."

Surprisingly it was Buffy who finally broke the silence. "I guess this is as good a place as any to tell you all the Gallant family news." Everyone leaned in closer. "We're adopting a little boy."

Xander patted Buffy on the back and shook hands with Michael, "Hey, that's great news. Gotta even up the odds a little. 'Specially if these two have a couple of girls." Xander pointed at Tara and Willow.

Tara put a hand on her belly, but Willow answered, "We just want something that's healthy."

Tara nodded and spoke with a straight face, "And preferably human."

Everyone sat there stock still until David pointed at Tara, "Aunty Tara is twinkling..." Everyone looked at David who looked unperturbed, "Aunty Dawn, don't you see the twinkling."

Dawn looked at Tara and smiled, "I think you're right...plus of course, Will is turning red trying to not laugh. Gotta work on that part of the act."

Buffy cleared her throat, "Uh, yes. Anyway, supposedly he is...special. They wouldn't tell us...well, wouldn't tell Michael what the heck they meant by that exactly."

Willow asked, "What is his name?"

Buffy smiled, "William Fox Gallant."

Michael finally joined the conversation, "Whatever makes him special I was told was supposed to be kept very quiet."

Dawn nodded distractedly, Tara looked over to where Dawn was looking. Tara smirked and bumped Willow with her elbow. Willow started to protest, and then looked where Tara was pointing. Willow smirked too, and then turned back towards the rest of the group. She faux yawned, "Well, I have to say, I'm pooped, so I'm gonna get Tara and the little ones or one home and get some rest."

Dawn quickly nodded, "I think that I'm gonna bail too."

Naomi jumped up and gave Dawn a peck on the cheek. "Are you going to be at the library tomorrow Aunt Dawn?"

"Nope, day off tomorrow. Unless the whole system goes down or somethin'." Naomi got a twinkle of her own in her eyes, "Hey, don't even think of it pipsqueak. Any particular reason?"

Naomi shook her head, "Nevermind."

Dawn tilted her head to one side, "Okay, spit it out."

"I just kinda want to go there..." She looked around at everyone listening, "It's important...please?"

Dawn smiled, "I'll get lots of grief, but hey, it's  
>for a good cause right?"<p>

Naomi nodded enthusiastically, and gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you Aunt Dawn. You're the best."

Dawn buffed her fingernails on her shirt, "I know...now, I bid thee all adieu..."

As Dawn went past Tara out the door, Tara got a grip on part of Dawn's shirt. Dawn leaned down and Tara whispered, "Go get her..." Dawn turned red and continued out the door.

Xander looked confused, "What was that all about?"

Anya patted Xander on the knee, "I'll explain it later honey."

* * *

><p>Dawn caught up with Zoe and tapped her on her right shoulder and then moved to Zoe's left. Zoe looked over her right shoulder and frowned, then Dawn stepped in front of her. "Hey Zoe..."<p>

Zoe laughed, "That was very..."

"Second grade? Can't help it, I'm in a great mood..."

Zoe kept walking, but slowed her pace by a bit, "I'll bite, why?"

Dawn skipped, "Made up with my big sister, got to hold my niece by sisterhood. My niece by friend-hood has something urgent to ask me about. I'm thinking boys, but on the other hand, it could be how to program a game engine too."

Zoe shook her head, "You have a weird extended family Dawn."

Dawn smiled, "I know, but you can't pick your family. You just deal with the hand you're dealt."

Zoe did a double-take, " I think that the first serious thing I've heard you say."

Dawn shook her head as she hip bumped Zoe, "I can be serious...I think."

"I didn't mean anything by it...I'm sorry."

Now Dawn frowned, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Does it seem to you like we're talking in circles?"

Zoe smiled, "In a word, yes. But hey what's a little circling between friends right?"

Dawn paused for a moment and shrugged, "Sure, so...whatch'a up to?"

"Just walking around a bit. Now that I'm not on nights, I can't seem to get to sleep."

Dawn nodded, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm nodding anyway."

Zoe smiled, "I should probably go and try to catch some Zs. It was fun seeing you Dawn."

Dawn nodded quickly, "Uh, yeah it was... yeah, guess I'll see you around or somethin'."

Zoe nodded and started to turn around, but turned back, "I had a band, and they've been bugging me that we should do a gig, so we're going to be playing at...The Bronze I think it's called, teen hangout of sorts. Would you, I mean, I would love for you to come hear us."

Dawn nodded quickly, "I...yeah, that sounds interesting. I mean, if you want me there..."

Zoe furrowed her eyebrows confusedly, "Um...I asked you. You can bring someone, or a friend, or whoever...you want to..."

Dawn nodded again, "Sure, yeah, I'll be there...um...when is it?"

"Tomorrow night. Um...around nine we'll probably be getting to the good stuff. Right now, I'm just so tired I could fall asleep right...uh...right here."

Dawn nodded, "Cool, I'll be there." Zoe smiled and nodded and had a bit of a bounce to her step as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Kerry rolled her shoulders as she sat down at her desk and gazed out the window. It was one of the things that she liked about having an office that wasn't on the ground floor. The view wasn't bad. She could see all the way to the Cemetery from her window. And sometimes if she got out her Binocs, she could even watch Buffy, occasionally accompanied by a Scooby, dust a few vampires.<p>

Tonight though, she was just plain tired. She groaned again as she realized that she had left a critical piece of paper in the genetics lab and slowly got up to go get it.

When she got to the lab she frowned. She knew that she had closed the door, and even Robert wasn't stupid enough to leave the door that led to the suite of rooms wide open. She cautiously made her way in. Glancing in the first four rooms before she approached the room at the back of the hallway. There seemed to be movement behind the door but there was no light on. She shook her head and pushed against the door. It swung open with little resistance and Kerry's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. She made out a figure hunched over one of the tables in the back of the lab.

Kerry spoke up, "Excuse me, this part of the hospital is off limits. I am going to have to ask you to  
>leave."<p>

Kerry thought she heard the crinkling that a Vampire made when he changed into his Vamp face. The intruder stalked towards Kerry, and when she came into the light Kerry could see that she had been right. "I..I can call security."

Kerry brought her crutch up to try to defend herself against this monster. But this meant that she was off balance. The Vampiress quickly swept Kerry's feet out from under her and caught her in her arms. "I doubt that's gonna happen pretty lady." With that the Vampiress bit into Kerry's neck and Kerry fainted dead away.

* * *

><p>Rocket Romano whistled as he walked up the stairs. He had been very angry when he had been told that it would be in his best interest if he chose a medical profession that had less interaction with other doctors. Especially those of the female species. He was surprised that he had kinda been having fun at doing this whole research thing. Rocket was even more surprised that he didn't even mind working from more than nine to five. It had been an epiphany. He had decided that it wasn't that different from being a surgeon. Well, except for the blood, there was much<br>less blood.

Robert frowned when he opened the door. He tried to process what he saw. There was blood on the floor, and it was coming from..."Kerry. Shit." He took a step into the nearest room and called down to the ER. "I need someone up here with a backboard and gurney. Kerry Weaver is unconscious and appears to have massive blood loss. We're on the fifth floor. Get yourselves up here pronto, or I'll make sure she fires your ass when she regains consciousness Randi."

Randi didn't even answer, but Robert could hear her shouting things to the denizens of the ER. He nodded and went to see if Kerry was still alive. When he found a pulse and thin but even breaths he took a deep breath of his own. He frowned as he saw what was causing the massive blood loss. "Two holes in her neck. No way...Vam...why am I even thinking this." He tried to stop the bleeding, but whatever had bitten her had inserted anti-coagulant into her blood stream.

The team got up there and Robert told them everything he knew, and that he would be down momentarily. After the ER doctors and nurses had taken Kerry away he looked at his hands and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Robert got down to the ER in record time. He snagged Randi. "How is she doing?"<p>

Randi shook her head, "Not great, but she can be a tough and stubborn bit...woman. Do you want me to call Kim?"

Robert shook his head and Randi started to speak indignantly, "No, I'll call her Randi. Thanks though. Keep me appraised would you. She's not all that bad...you know, for who she is."

With that Robert started the walk back to the elevator. Leaving a stunned Randi in his wake. Abby patted Randi on the shoulder. "What's up Randi, you seem shell shocked."

Randi pointed towards Robert, "He...he's human."

Abby smirked, "Have you been taking Anatomy classes in between your fashion biz and clerking here?"

Randi rolled her eyes, the joke pulling her out of her stupor, "Yes, very funny. But I'm not kidding, he seemed to care whether Kerry lived or died, and he wants to be the one to call Legs."

Abby winced, "That could be a bad thing."

* * *

><p>A girl picked up the phone, "Hello."<p>

Robert quickly surmised this was Alex. "Hello, this is Dr. Robert Romano from the hospital, could I talk to your Mom?"

Robert winced as Alex shouted for Kim, "Mama, telephone. It's Rocket."

Robert smiled. Kim spoke, "What can I do for you Dr. Romano?"

"You've told Alex about me?"

Kim growled practically inaudibly into the phone, "Is there something I can...do...for you Dr. Romano?"

Robert cleared his throat, "Right. Your...uh, Kerry, is between life and death. I think it would be a good idea for you and Alex to come down to the hospital as soon as possible."

"What happened Robert?"

"She seems to have been bitten by something with fangs. Dog maybe? They aren't sure."

In her home Kim closed her eyes and shouted, "Alexandra, get shoes and a coat on. We have to go to the hospital."

Alex came into the room and moaned, "But Mama..."

Kim shook her head, "Right now young lady. Your Mother has been hurt."

Alex was out of the room to get her shoes in a moment. Kim started to speak but Robert interrupted her. "I will meet you down in the ER."

Kim started to speak a few times, "Thank you Robert."

"Don't talk to me, get your ass moving Legaspi."

* * *

><p>Kim came blazing into the ER with Alex on her heels. Robert was right there and held a hand up. "She's fine, though not awake at the moment. Dr. Gallant was in the trauma room. I believe he is in the lounge at the moment."<p>

Kim nodded and without a word marched into the lounge. Michael looked up when she entered with a bang. "What happened. Was it a Vampire?"

Michael nodded, "Please, have a seat. Hey Alex, how are you doing?"

Alex looked worriedly up at Michael, "Uncle Mike, is Mom going to be okay. Did they get the Vampire that bit her?"

Michael shook his head, "No they haven't Alex. But believe me, my wife and everyone else is on it. Willow's looking for other reports of this kind of behavior in California."

Kim furrowed her eyebrows, "Why? Was there something unique about what happened."

Michael nodded, "Kim, the Vampiress was in a genetics lab doing some sort of experiment. I'd definitely say that is unique. I also emailed some photos of what the area where the Vampiress was working looked like. Just in case she or anyone else has an epiphany about what this demon was doing."

Alex swallowed and sat a little straighter. "Mama, can I go to the bathroom."

Kim smiled a little, "I sure hope so."

This pulled a small smile from Alex as well, "May I go to the bathroom?"

Kim nodded and Alex slowly moved out of the room. Kim turned back to Michael. "Thank you for being here Mike. You're like a son to her."

Mike smiled, "Even after I named my first born after her?"

Kim nodded with the same quirk of her mouth, "Yes, even after that."

* * *

><p>Alex made it into the girls bathroom just in time, the door hadn't even closed before she expelled what felt like her breakfast, lunch, and dinner into the trash barrel just inside the door. And it didn't stop coming for a few moments. During this she felt her slightly more than shoulder length hair being lifted up off her neck and held there.<p>

When she turned around to go to the sink she was surprised that it was Robert Romano now standing slightly sheepishly by the door. Alex looked around, "Um...did I go into the boys room Dr. Romano. I'm sorry...I'll..."

Robert put a hand on Alex's shoulder, "No, I saw that you were...no, you're not. Now, you can probably clean yourself up by yourself..."

Alex spoke before he opened the door, "T-thank you." Robert started to speak but Alex kept going. "For finding her, for not just letting her die...thank you."

Robert smiled one of his rare real smiles, "Kid, I might be a bit of an egotistical chauvinist pig, but  
>I'm human. Your mother's got some balls on her, that I'll admit." He tilted his head to one side. "You take after her in some ways. You know that when we were both working at County General I saw your mother do the exact same thing when Carter was hurt. Anyone could tell that she was gonna puke. But she waited until she was alone to let everything out, metaphorically and physically." Robert nodded to himself, "Even if you aren't blood, you two are definitely related."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Kerry looked up as Dawn came in the hospital room the next day. "Oh, Dawn, I thought that you were meeting Naomi at the library this morning?"

Dawn laughed, "This town has the most robust grapevine I've ever seen. I did. She had a personal question that I believe I answered pretty well."

Kerry nodded with a wince, "What can I do for you Dawn. As long as it doesn't involve getting up or moving in general, I'm at your disposal."

Dawn smiled, "No, I just need some advice. You think of me as an adult correct?"

Kerry considered this, "Yes, you've grown up into quite a respectable young lady. Not a surprise with Tara...and Willow also...helping raise you. Why?"

Dawn swallowed, "You see, I need a unbiased opinion, and I don't think that Tara, or Willow can give it to me." Kerry rearranged herself a bit in the bed and held her hand to her head for a moment until the light headedness passed. "I uh...am I gay?"

Kerry burst out with two short laughs before she could collect herself, "I'm sorry. I didn't. Dawn, that is entirely inside of you somewhere. Only you can know who you love, no one else can pass judgment on your sexuality but you. Do you like the woman?"

Dawn blinked, "How'd you know it was a wom...oh right, gay mostly precludes the man thing..." Dawn nodded to herself for a moment while she considered Kerry's question, "She's funny, and kinda cute, and nice, a-and I think she might like me."

"Is she a lesbian?" Dawn nodded, "Well, that is one hurdle you don't have to jump. Is she a demon?"

Dawn blinked, surprised, "W-what? I-I don't think so...why?"

Kerry smirked, "In this town, you can't be too careful. What's her name?"

Dawn took a deep breath, "Zoe."

"Life."

"What?"

Kerry shifted slowly again, "Zoe, it means life. Are you going to see her soon?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, tonight. I just don't know if this is something real, or if it is my imagination or something. I mean, aren't I too old to be realizing this?"

Kerry snorted and quickly covered her mouth, "Sorry, but no. And just because you like this woman, doesn't mean that you're a lesbian. I was once married to a man, and my first love was most definitely a man." Kerry smiled as she thought of Mlungisi. She cleared her throat, "Before Kim I had also dated men. Those were real relationships, I loved each of them, but I love Kim in such a different way. It is so much more intense..." Kerry trailed off.

"So you're saying that I should be more open minded?"

Kerry shook her head negatively, "I know that your heart is more open minded than all the gays in the world put together, but I think it is your brain that is having trouble with what to call yourself. Don't get hung up on that. Call yourself... Dawn... if you fall madly in love with Zoe, have a passionate affair, and then never date another woman in your life, then you're Dawn. If you feel that you're a lesbian, you're still Dawn, the same thing if you believe you're bisexual, you're still Dawn. So you need to find you."

Dawn held up her hand and smiled, "I get it, I get it. Thank you Kerry. I think I know what I'm going to do."

Kerry smiled, "I'm glad that I was helpful, at the moment I'm feeling very... not helpful. Now, are you still coming over for dinner on Tuesday?"

Dawn nodded, "Yep, it was either that or eat at Anya and Xander's."

Kerry laughed, "Ah, the better of two evils. Well, hopefully you won't get Kim and Alex's omelets."

Dawn's jaw dropped open, "You mean the ones that Kim and I made for you and Tara when you had just arrived in Sunnydale?" Kerry nodded, "Please tell me you're kidding, I'll come over and cook dinner if I have to. Just anything but the 'spicy omelets'. You are also imparting to Alex some of your culinary mastery?"

Kerry laughed at the almost pleading look on Dawn's face, "I am. If you get there around five, I can put you to work. Willow has also hooked me to keep a mother hen eye on Tara while she is at a computer conference. So the kitchen will be bustling. Just the way I like it." Kerry reflected on that statement. "I never thought I'd say that. Lord, I'm loosing my edge. Could you send in a nurse, I feel the need to weaver someone."

Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'll be there. Bye Kerry. And thanks again."

* * *

><p>Dawn sighed, "Yeah, I liked the Warrior Song. Lucy Lawless had a great singing voice. They really should have let Gabby and Xena actually get together. Have you seen this before Kim?"<p>

Kim glanced up at the television and then back to the issue of JAMA that she was reading. "Yeah, when it came out. The animation sucks."

Alex stuck her tongue out at her mother and smiled at Dawn as the 25 year old groaned while getting up from the ground, "I like the song too. Xena was totally kick butt. Kind of like Aunt Buffy."

Dawn smiled and patted Alex on the shoulder, "Yeah, they both are pretty butt kicking, we should do this again, but at a more...contemporary movie."

Alex sprang up, "Ooh, can we see The Matrix Eight...um...I forget the R."

Kim spoke up distractedly, "Reassessed, Repossessed?"

Alex nodded and Dawn smiled, "Sure." She looked down at her watch. "Oh Sh...Crap. Nice seeing you Kim. How about next Thursday Alex. You don't have school yet right?"

Alex nodded, "Can we bring Naomi. She's kinda cool. She uh..." Alex pushed her glasses farther up on her nose, "She hangs with me at school."

Dawn nodded, "It's a date." Alex came up and hugged

* * *

><p>Dawn glanced around the Bronze. It hadn't changed much since she had been to it as a high schooler. Up on stage four women and a guy were all futzing around on the stage with their instruments. Finally Zoe stepped up to the mic and spoke. "Hey everybody."<p>

The crowd cheered, "Well you guys have been a great crowd, can't say that's a bad thing. But, after this one we have to split. Here it is..."

Zoe strummed the first few measures of the piece and started singing.

_"Come into these arms again_  
><em>And lay your body down<em>  
><em>The rhythm of this trembling heart<em>  
><em>Is beating like a drum<em>  
><em>It beats for you<em>  
><em>It bleeds for you<em>  
><em>It knows not how it sounds<em>  
><em>For it is the drum of drums<em>  
><em>It is the song of songs."<em>

Zoe finally looked up at the audience and caught Dawn's eye. She smiled as she dove into the next verse.

_"Once I had the rarest rose_  
><em>That ever deigned to bloom<em>  
><em>Cruel winter chilled the bud<em>  
><em>And stole my flower too soon<em>  
><em>Oh loneliness, Oh hopelessness<em>  
><em>To search the ends of time<em>  
><em>For there is in all the world<em>  
><em>No greater love than mine."<em>

Dawn looked up at the dance floor. There were many couples dancing closer than their parents or their principal would want them to be dancing to the mostly slow song. This time the other three players sang with Zoe.

_"Love oh love oh love oh love..._  
><em>Still falls the rain<em>  
><em>Love oh love oh love oh love...<em>  
><em>Still falls the night<em>  
><em>Love oh love oh love oh love...<em>  
><em>Be mine forever<em>  
><em>Love oh love oh love oh love..."<em>

Zoe seemed to take a deeper breath before she started the end of the song, joined a couple of lines in by the others.

_"Let me be the only one_  
><em>To keep you from the cold<em>  
><em>Now the floor of heaven's laid<em>  
><em>With stars of brightest gold<em>  
><em>They shine for you, they shine for you<em>  
><em>They burn for all to see<em>  
><em>Come into these arms again<em>  
><em>And set this spirit free..."<em>

The place went crazy as Zoe and her Band left the stage and dispersed into the crowd. Zoe came straight at Dawn and sat down with a bump. Dawn pushed across her soda, "Have a drink, you need it more than I do."

Zoe gulped down most of the soda, and then looked up guiltily as she realized what she had just done. "Sorry, I can get you another..." She started to get up, but Dawn's hand on her arm halted her.

"That's okay. I wasn't really drinking it. You guys are a great band, and that song. Who's was it?"

Zoe blushed, although it was mostly unnoticeable in the darkened Bronze. "Annie Lennox, Love Song for a Vampire."

Dawn practically spit the bit of soda that was left out. "Oh..."

Zoe smiled, "I've also written some of my own stuff, but you missed that...being late and all."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Dawn winced, "Got caught up in something. Hey, I've never known a song writer before. You're very talented, your whole band is. What do you call yourselves?"

"The Band..."

Dawn's shoulders shook with laughter, "You really need to come up with something a little teensy bit more descriptive. Ooh...ooh, you like Incubus right?" Zoe shrugged non-committedly, "Why don't you call yourselves the Succubi?"

Zoe frowned, "Uh, cause they're sexual sucking fiends with no morals that are evil."

Dawn held her hands up, "Hey, just a suggestion. So, you hungry, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Dawn smiled as two burgers were begrudgingly placed before her and Zoe, "Well, I hope you're hungry. Hey, can you pass me the salt?"

Zoe picked up the salt at an angle and suddenly dropped it and gripped her hand, "Ah, God that hurt."

Dawn looked down at the salt shaker, "What, demon, invisi-ray, what?"

Zoe looked down at her hand that now lay in her lap, "Probably was just a cramp or something." With her other hand she carefully handed Dawn the salt. "There you go m'lady."

Dawn happily shook some onto her fries and the two of them munched away on their dinners for a bit. Dawn was the one who finally broke the silence again, "Was that about me?"

Zoe hemmed and hawed a little, "I...uh...well...you know...yes. Kind of."

"Now that, is a straightforward answer."

Zoe stuck out her tongue. "Fine, make fun of the one who just spent what felt like a lifetime under the hot stage lights."

Dawn ate her last French Fry, "Oh, you mean you get stage fright. You looked so natural up there."

Zoe shrugged, "Yeah, only sometimes. But especially when I'm doing that song. Does it bother you that the song was about you?"

"I've never had a song sung to me."

Zoe shook her head, not believing Dawn, "Oh come on, never."

Dawn looked down at the table, "I...no."

Zoe lifted Dawn's chin, "Well, I guess I've had to change that." Zoe got up before Dawn could say a word and went over to talk with her drummer for a moment. He seemed to frown for a moment, and then he whacked Zoe on the back and laughed out loud.

The guy, Justin, walked over to the other three women and had short conversations that finished with the women also chuckling. Everyone got onto the stage and the drummer spoke into the mic by his drums, "Hey, we're back, but don't get used to it." The crowd laughed, "Okay, this is by Boyzone, and well, I'm a boy, so I got to introduce it. You can see I'm in a bit of a minority..." The crowd laughed a little at this. "Right, so here goes nothing..."

Zoe rolled her neck a little as the woman playing the keyboard, Cat, started the song with the weird chk noises,

_"Ch-k-ch, huh_  
><em>Ch-k-ch, huh<em>  
><em>Ch-k-ch, huh<em>  
><em>Ch-k-ch, huh<em>  
><em>Huh,huh, ch-k-ch, huh huh huh"<em>

Zoe took a deep breath, and sent a prayer to whomever was listening that she didn't loose her voice halfway through,

_"No matter what they tell us_  
><em>No matter what they do<em>  
><em>No matter what they teach us<em>  
><em>What we believe is true"<em>

Justin took up the lyrics from his seat at the drums, since it was his verse,

_"No matter what they call us_  
><em>However they attack<em>  
><em>No matter where they take us<em>  
><em>We'll find our own way back"<em>

Zoe tried not to look out at Dawn and focused on her guitar during the next verse,

_"I can't deny what I believe_  
><em>I can't be what I'm not<em>  
><em>I'll know our love forever<em>  
><em>I know no matter what"<em>

Justin was smiling, he actually liked this song, since he got to do something other than bang on the drums,

_"If only tears were laughter_  
><em>If only night was day<em>  
><em>If only prayers were answered<em>  
><em>Then we would hear God say"<em>

Zoe finally gave in and looked out at Dawn who was nodding her head to the beat, although Zoe wasn't sure if Dawn knew that she was keeping the beat with her head, Zoe thought to herself, 'At least she doesn't look pissed off, that's a good sign.'

_"No matter what they tell you_  
><em>No matter what they do<em>  
><em>No matter what they teach you<em>  
><em>What you believe is true"<em>

Justin and Zoe came in together,

_"And I will keep you safe and strong_  
><em>And sheltered from the storm<em>  
><em>No matter where it's barren<em>  
><em>A dream is being born"<em>

Zoe again concentrated on her guitar as she played the short riff.

Justin came in again, there was one slightly bad thing about this song for him. The drum part was extremely simplistic, he shook his head as he came in,

_"No matter who they follow_  
><em>No matter where they lead<em>  
><em>Now matter how they judge us<em>  
><em>I'll be everyone you need"<em>

Zoe got into this part, as Justin echoed what she was singing every couple of lines,

_"No matter if the sun don't shine_  
><em>Or if the skies are blue<em>  
><em>No matter what the ending<em>  
><em>My life began with you<em>

_I can't deny what I believe_  
><em>I can't be what I'm not<em>  
><em>I know this love's forever<em>  
><em>That's all that matters now, no matter what"<em>

Dawn was studying her newly filled glass when Zoe sat back down with a breath out, "Uh, I embarrassed you right?"

Dawn started and stopped speaking a couple of times, "Uh, no, I just. You see, the thing is..."

Zoe frowned and her face tensed up, waiting for the, 'We should just be friends.' or 'Go the hell away'.

Dawn took a deep breath, "You see, you're cute..." Zoe raised an eyebrow at this, she hadn't been called cute since she was about five or so, "And...well, I so thought I liked the boys. And I do, but now, and you're just so damn cute."

Zoe inclined her head to one side, "I'm not sure how the cute thing applies to the current situation..."

Dawn took a deep breath, "Do you, I mean, I'm assuming here, but uh, do you like me?"

Zoe took a deep breath, "I..." she looked down at where the salt had spilled on her hand, "Yeah, I do. Now, if you want to go running screaming out of the Bronze, I won't be hurt."

"Yes you will." Zoe's head snapped up, "I don't know exactly how I feel about you. But damnit you're cute, and I think, I think that I kinda like you, in a not so friendly way. If you..." Dawn was fast turning the color of her red blouse.

Zoe smiled softly, "I know what you mean. I..." Before Zoe could continue what would most likely be another slightly rambling sentence Dawn leaned across the table and captured Zoe's lips in her own and didn't let Zoe pull back.

Eventually they both needed O2 and came up for air. Dawn settled back down in her chair and Zoe...well, Zoe blinked. "Um...you..."

Before Dawn could offer her no doubt witty repartee, Alex came rushing up to the table followed by the bouncer. Dawn put up a hand to stop the guy, "I'll, she's my niece. Alex?"

Alex took a few breaths, "My moms, they're...a monster...and...they...and..."

Dawn was up in a moment, "At your house?"

Alex nodded, "I can...I'm going to catch my breath..."

Zoe made a quick decision after looking between Dawn and Alex. She swept Alex into her arms with negligent ease, "Come on, let's go save your friends..."

* * *

><p>Dawn, Alex and Zoe practically slid into the house there was so much goo all over everything. They heard fighting coming from the kitchen and went that way, with Dawn leading the way, her stake at the ready. She stopped at the door to the kitchen and her eyes got large, "Uh, I don't think the stake is going to work."<p>

Dawn stepped into the kitchen anyway, "Hey, gooboy, come on, fresh meat, or...goo...you know, you could have at least wiped your feet. Now these nice..."

Dawn didn't duck fast enough and the demon swiped her off her feet. She landed next to Kim with an oof, "Are you okay Kim?"

She got a groan in response and looked up to see Kerry and Zoe facing off against the large demon. Alex scrambled in next to Dawn and Kim. Dawn slowly got to her knees, "Stay... ugh... stay with your mom Alex..."

Kim tried to get up, but slumped back down. Dawn didn't think before she jumped on the back of the demon and started whaling on its head. Her entire focus was on the demon, but she did see her sister and the other Scoobs come into the kitchen and join the fight.

There was no speech, just grunts and oaths as everyone fought. It was Buffy who finally spoke, although it was more of a scream than regular speech, "Get off..."

Dawn didn't hesitate and fell back with a bang onto the floor as Buffy decapitated the demon with one swoop. Everyone took a breath as the head fell to one side of Dawn. Buffy looked up and quickly brought her sword so the pointy end was right under Zoe's throat. "Who are you. Who let you in?"

Dawn still had her eyes closed and was trying to figure out if she had broken anything as she spoke, "That's Zoe."

Buffy practically growled, "You're dating a Vampire..."

Dawn's head snapped up, "What?" Dawn closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them Zoe was still a Vampire. The other Scoobs and Buffy all watched in awe as Dawn practically flowed up from her position on the ground and slammed Zoe up against the wall. "Who the FUCK do you think you are. Who, the Fuck, are you, to jerk me around like that. Were you using me to get to Buffy, is that it? All the times together as friends, even the fucking kiss. Because you wanted to get to The Slayer..." Dawn spit out the two words as she took out the stake that she had carried with her since her first day back in Sunnydale. "Well, it isn't going to  
>happen Vamp, hear that, you aren't Zoe anymore, you're just another Vamp without a soul who thinks that she can screw around with the Slayer and her family. Not this fucking time."<p>

With that Dawn plunged the stake into where Zoe's heart was. The stake stuck there and Zoe didn't poof into dust. Dawn wiggled it around. Zoe still hadn't said anything since she had morphed into a Vampire. Dawn pulled the stake out and plunged it back in. "Fuckin' ass, why the hell won't you die."

"You don't mean that."

Dawn practically growled at Zoe, "Like hell I mean it, what ring are you wearing. Spell over you. Hell even Angel could be dusted. Why the fuck won't you DIE!"

"I'm not a Vampire."

Dawn stared deeply into Zoe's eyes, not moving back an inch. She slammed her hand onto Zoe's forehead, ricocheting Zoe's head off the wall. "What do you call those then...huh?"

"I'm not a Vampire."

"Get. Out. If you're lucky. Spike'll have you for a snack. If not, well, there seems to be an influx of  
>demons in Sunnydale, probably your doing, one of them'll take care of you eventually."<p>

Dawn moved away from Zoe and let her down. Dawn had to set her jaw when Zoe's face morphed back to its human form. Zoe only said two words before she walked out the door of the Summer's home. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"Go after her."<p>

Dawn crossed her arms, "No, she's evil, she played me, not even an hour ago I was...and we...no..."

Buffy gripped Dawn's shoulders. "You know that there is no black and white when it comes to love."

Dawn threw Buffy's arms off her shoulders, "No, you know nothing. She killed someone, and she almost could have killed Kerry."

Buffy crossed her arms in front of her, "So have I, does that mean you don't love me. So has Michael, does that mean that you think less of him. "

Dawn gritted her teeth, "You and he had to...she didn't. She lied to me."

Buffy stood up to her full height and stared into Dawn's eyes with a challenge, "And Willow has killed also..."

Dawn's teeth were in danger of cracking under the pressure she was putting on them, "Don't even bring Willow into this Buffy. The goddamed mother-fucker had it coming, both of them...you really want to start something? Least I haven't fucked an evil vampire for the jol..." Dawn found her windpipe held in a Slayer tight grip.

Dawn coughed, trying to pull in air, as Buffy realized what she was doing and dropped Dawn to the floor with a thud. "Oh God...I'm..." Buffy trailed off and when she started to speak again Tara interrupted, "Buffy, why don't you and Mike go into the kitchen for a few minutes?"

Buffy started to speak for a third time, but instead just shook her head and grabbed Michael's arm. Tara sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her, "Humor a pregnant witch 'kay Dawn?"

Dawn sat down, and Willow sat on the other side of her. "What..."

Willow started, "Let's look at this logically. She's funny." Dawn paused, but nodded after a few moments, her sister trying to strangle her had drained most of her energy, "she's a cop, one of the good guys." Dawn gritted her teeth, but nodded. "On the other hand, she lied to you. Did she ever say, 'I am not Thantos'?" Dawn shook her head negatively, "So she didn't lie outright, she just omitted several pertinent facts."

Dawn made a face, "Very pertinent, and that is the damn same thing as lying, you would say so yourself Will. Damnit all to hell..."

Tara started making circles on Dawn's back, "Well, we live right around the corner from it after all." Dawn exhaled a breath hard. "Right. Okay, I'm the history professor, so how about a little history. I'll tell you a little story. I died, I'm sure you remember that."

Dawn frowned, "Yes, my heart was ripped out and stomped on, then skewered with multiple tire irons and pairs of scissors."

Tara blinked a few times, "You know, you should be doing a writing thing, not being a nerd... But you've already gotten me sidetracked." Tara took a deep breath and touched her belly before she started. "Well, once I was back to the land of the living. I of course found out that Willow had not only used dark magicks practically the second or two after I had died, but had killed more than one person. But I was back, and I had to deal with this somehow. We both had to. The first time she was using bad dark magicks it was hard enough for her to stop that. Now, Willow, my beautiful Willow who wouldn't hurt a fly, loved animals and even beasts alike, had killed someone."

Dawn tapped her fingers on her knee, "Is there a point to this pointless story T?"

Willow frowned, "Shut the hell up Dawn."

Dawn blinked in surprise at Willow's brusqueness, and glanced over at Willow for a moment before Tara continued, "As I was saying. I was of two minds about it. I could finish my senior year living in the dorms, not having any classes with Willow, and generally trying to forget about her, or, I could go back to the Summer's house, and try to fix things. I'll admit, I thought long and hard about just scrapping the wholeness, taking Miss Kitty, and making a strategic retreat to the dorms. It wasn't like I didn't have other friends, could probably even find another person who evoked maybe half the feelings that I felt when I simply looked at Willow. But in the end it was you who convinced me to come back."

Dawn looked surprised, "What? How?"

"It was the second night after I had gotten back to the living world. I was trying to make sense of it all in my dorm room, and you came over. You have always been a real supporter of Willow and my relationship." Tara smiled a little, "Our biggest fan you could say. And you first tried to beg me to come back for you. Didn't work, I made the perfectly good counter-argument that it wasn't as if I were going out of town, I'd be able to see you lots. But then you switched tacks, and started telling me how Willow was doing before she paid a visit to Chicago. It seems as though the withdrawal symptoms had been going on for as long as I hadn't been on this green earth, three  
>months. And you told me that she would apologize to every person who would come into her room. And some other stuff too. I decided that this time I wouldn't leave so that Willow could get better, I'd go back so that Willow could get better."<p>

Dawn exhaled, "I don't see how that has anything to do with me. You helped her again, you both survived, and are together. I had one kiss with this woman, vampire, whatever she is, and I don't even know if I like her that way." Willow raised an eyebrow, and Dawn looked down at her lap, "Okay, I do know that I like her that way, I'm just scared out of my mind of that fact."

Willow spoke softly, "I think that Tara was trying to say that most rational thinking people would have run the other way from me. I practically blew up the world. If Xander hadn't reminded me of the color yellow...I..." Willow took a shaky breath. "He was babbling on about yellow crayons, all I could think of was Tara's beautiful hair, how it shone in the sun, and when she smiled...and how I had already ruined that with my actions, and blowing up the world would only hurt more people, and I might never get the chance to get my Tara back."

Dawn finally nodded and sighed, "Willow could have been looked at as evil, but you went and loved her anyways...and in the end, she wasn't...isn't evil."

Tara smiled, "Ah...I h-have taught you well my daughter..."

Dawn leaned over and gave Tara a kiss on the cheek, and then did the same to Willow. She got up, "Thank you. I think I'm going to..."

Willow smiled, "Try the Cemetery, I found out something...interesting about Lt. Zoe a couple of days ago."

Dawn nodded, "Thank you...I...I love you guys." She quickly left the house.

Willow smirked and looked down at Tara's belly, "We're good...we are so going to be the best parents."

Tara laughed, "If the bugger ever comes out..."


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe was sitting against the front of a gravestone with her head in her hands. Dawn plopped down next to her. Zoe mumbled, "You're the last one I thought I'd see. I woulda thought you would have let Spike loose on me."

Dawn shrugged, "Whose grave?"

Zoe smiled sadly down at the ground and then looked up at Dawn with an almost scared face, "I lied to you."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Been there, done that."

Zoe shook her head and placed her hand on the gravestone, "No, I mean when I said that I had never lived in Sunnydale, I lied. I lived the first year of my life here."

Dawn moved a little closer to Zoe, but didn't touch her. "Until your mother died?"

Zoe nodded, "I am a Vampire...b...but I'm not."

Dawn nodded, "You have a soul?"

Zoe shook her head, "No, it is more than that. I mean...I do have a soul. I also have a heart, and  
>liver, and kidneys, and lungs. Heavens above sometimes I wish I didn't have lungs. But I do."<p>

Dawn looked confusedly at Zoe, "Okay, now I'm thoroughly confused. I definitely remember sticking that stake through you." Dawn looked down at the grass and played with a blade, "Yeah, sorry about that whole stake through the heart thing. Can I blame it on PMS, I'm all over the emotion scale at the moment. Anger, Sadness, Ashamedness, is that a word."

Zoe shrugged, "Hurt a little."

Dawn nodded, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Zoe moved away from the gravestone a bit so that Dawn could see the writing on it. Dawn read it, "Alicia Caruso Anthanasius. Mother, daughter, protector." Dawn looked confusedly at it, "What did she protect."

Zoe took a deep breath, "I'll start from the beginning. My name is Thantos Zoe Douglas Anthanasius. My mother was Alicia Caruso Anthanasius, the first Vampire Slayer in Sunnydale. Of course, it wasn't called Sunnydale back then, but Helldale"

Dawn's mouth formed an 'O', "PR at its best. Giles never said anything about anyone here before."

Zoe blinked, "He probably didn't know about her. She wasn't here for long, and it was a long while ago, more than a century now. She was very, very young when she got her calling to be the Slayer." Zoe thought for a second, "Thirteen I believe. She wasn't prepared, and within a week of her getting to Hell...Sunnydale, her Watcher died."

Dawn mumbled, "Buffy knows what that is like."

Zoe nodded, "Yes, back in LA, I heard of that a while back." Zoe moved so that she was leaning against the headstone again. "Anyway, she was not prepared. But she managed well. Until she met, Kalokan. He was an Incubus...a special kind of..." Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Oh right, yes, you've...been there, done that right?" Dawn nodded, "Anyway, she thought that she fell in love. He saw another conquest. I was the result. I was a normal baby, but when I hit puberty something changed. I became this. By that time I was on my own in California." Dawn frowned, "I have done different things, a while ago I decided to take the Academy test, I got in on the first shot. Was at the top of my class, and I finally found something that I could do well and even kinda liked doing."

Dawn finally touched Zoe's arms, "But you are warm, and can walk around in the daylight, and well, appear to not be able to be dusted."

Zoe looked down at Dawn's hand, "Yeah, I have a reflection too. For some reason the Incubus' 'genes', and I loosely call them that, and my mother's clashed in a way that formed me..."

Dawn scooted up next to Zoe so that they were shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip, "So, Thantos…uh, I think I'll stick with Zoe. What does your name mean?"

"Death, Life, Blood, Immortal."

Dawn nodded as if that made the most sense in the world, "Course, you're both death, and life, blood, and are immortal. Right?"

Zoe nodded, "Does anyone know that you are here?"

Dawn wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Planning on sucking my blood?" Zoe fixed her with a serious glare, "Yes, T does, which means that Will does too. Since they're joined at the hip. You know, she's almost due. You know, it is both of theirs."

Zoe smiled a little, "I would have guessed that. Do they know what they are having?"

Dawn put her head down on Zoe's shoulder, "No, they're wishing for one of each though." Dawn laughed, "I think that T isn't liking the whole pregnant mother thing. Whatever or whoever they have, it is going to be the most spoiled rotten kid alive."

"More than you?"

Dawn stuck out her tongue, which Zoe took possession of with her own tongue as they kissed passionately. When they came up for breath Dawn brought her fingers to Zoe's mouth and felt each of the fangs. "Well, this is new..." Zoe looked down, "I didn't say bad. They kinda tickle."

Zoe snorted a laugh, "Guess there's a first time for everything. No one has ever said they tickle before."

Dawn cupped Zoe's face, and then laid her head back down on her shoulder, "Do you have to drink blood like a regular vampire?"

Zoe tilted her head to either side, but stopped when Dawn grumbled, "Not as much, and during the time I have been a police officer I have never killed anyone. Usually I drink some sort of Animal blood. But no, I'm most definitely a food eater."

Dawn frowned, "But then who..." with a big yawn she mumbled tiredly, "Neva-mind, that's good...the no killing thing..."

Zoe looked concernedly over at Dawn, "I think you should probably get on home."

Dawn shook her head, banging into Zoe's jaw a few times, "Not until I know that you're okay..." Dawn proceeded to yawn a yawn that could have swallowed New Zealand. "Maybe I am a little tired. But I'm not going to leave you here...you'll do something stupid."

Zoe tried to speak, "But..." Dawn silenced her with a kiss and leaned back down on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Dawn sat straight up and blinked a few times, "Oh right...cemetery...wow...that was a head rush." She looked over at a smirking Zoe, "What? You look like the walking dea...oh right...what I mean is...did you get any sleep last night?"<p>

Zoe smiled a little, the smile was slowly coming back into her repertoire after last night, "What kind of seemingly evil and yet astoundingly good and dashing looking hero would I be if I went to sleep while watching out for my damsel's safety?" Dawn pursed her lips, "Aw...come on, let me have my fantasy..." Dawn didn't move, "Right, I was thinking, about a lot of things."

"Us"

Zoe nodded, "Basically."

Dawn pointed out, "That's not a lot of things, that's one thing."

"Tell that to my brain."

Dawn cooed at Zoe, "Well, I could give your brain a nice head rub. Got all of my roomies at college purring. Putty in my hands..." Dawn laughed pretend diabolically.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "You are way too awake for this early in the morning."

Dawn shrugged and then her eyes got large, "You were the one who broke into the genetics lab. You were trying to get rid of your vampire DNA."

Zoe looked down at the grass and played with a blade of it. "Yeah, I mean, I didn't mean for what happened, but yes. I was the one who broke in. One of my 'lives' before police officer was a bit of a cat burglar."

"A bit?"

Zoe laughed, "Well, I wasn't a good one. I would go into a job so gung ho. Psych myself, I'm half evil after all, I could do this barely evil thing, they were rich right. I'd do it, then two or three days  
>later the owner would find whatever I had stolen back in their possession with a piece of paper with the words, 'I'm sorry'." Zoe shook her head, "Had the police scratching their heads. Think they still might be."<p>

Dawn smiled, "And I disagree, you're not evil."

Zoe looked seriously at Dawn, "That's a change from before."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Mostly supported by the fact that I spent the night asleep on most of your body. Which reminds me..."

Dawn's stomach growled, and Zoe laughed. "You're hungry. I probably am too, although my stomach isn't so opinionated."

Dawn covered her face with her hand, "I'm so embarrassed."

"What, for being hungry?"

Dawn snorted, "No, for having a stomach that performs on command."

"Any other body parts that can perform on command." Dawn turned so bright red Zoe thought she was going to faint. Zoe gave Dawn a gentle whack on the back and Dawn exhaled a breath. "Breathe Dawn, you have to breathe to live...remember..."

Dawn swallowed, "Oh...right...um...breakfast then..."

* * *

><p>Dawn and Zoe quietly munched on their totally un-nutritious breakfast burgers that could have single-handedly caused a heart attack in multiple people at once.<p>

Zoe smirked, "Your turn. I've spilled most of my guts. What about you. Who is Dawn Summers."

Dawn shook her head, "No one."

"Aw, c'mon, that can't be true."

Dawn looked into Zoe's eyes, "You seem to know all about our...glorious adventures. I'm not real..."

Zoe put an arm around Dawn, "Hey, hey, what brought this on?"

Dawn sniffled, "God damn emotions. All your fault you know." Dawn sighed, "I'm the key, always was, always will be. Sure, they all love me now, but I'm still not one of them. Somewhere else, I might not even exist..."

Zoe pulled Dawn into a hug, "You're not."

Dawn looked at Zoe with a disbelieving look on her face, "What do you mean?"

Zoe took a deep breath, "You're not the key. Buffy was. Any mortal could have opened up the gate, but only Buffy could have closed it. Do you really think that the Monks didn't think ahead, sure, you were the way to get the energy to Buffy, but you're not the key. She was..."

Dawn still didn't believe Zoe, "How do you know this."

Zoe tried to insert some humor into the situation, "I'm smarter than your average bear." she said in a Yogi Bear voice. When Dawn didn't laugh Zoe got serious again, "I know that I joke around a lot, or, you'll find that I joke around a lot, but not about this stuff, this stuff is my life, has been my life for a while now."

Dawn leaned back into Zoe and looked up at the sky, "So, should I tell people. Does Giles know?"

Zoe shook his head, "It is up to you whether you tell them or not, about a lot of things. As for Mr. Giles, no, he probably didn't look into it after the fact. He was too close to it all to want to know more. He was just grateful that it was over."


	9. Chapter 9

Willow smiled and clasped her hands together. "So, when are you moving out? And then in?"

Tara smirked as Dawn's mouth hung open, "How'd you...do you want...I..."

Willow laughed, "I'm just kidding. I hope you stay for as long as you need."

Dawn was confused, "How'd you know that Zoe and I...that we...how did you both know?"

Tara smirked, "If I said the Willow and the internet, would you scream?"

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

Willow put an arm around Dawn, "We care about you..."

Tara finished Willow's thought, "...So of course...we spied on you this morning. To make sure you were still alive and such. You two make a cute couple."

Dawn blushed, "Oh God..."

Tara blinked, "It isn't something to be ashamed of Dawn. Love is love, no ifs, ands or heterosexuals. You know that. You've never seemed to have a problem with Willow and my relationship. Was all that a lie?"

Dawn shook her head, "No...it's just that thinking and knowing about lesbianess doesn't prepare one for falling in love with a woman."

Willow snorted, trying to keep her laughter in, "I'm sorry...it's just...Zoe...Thantos...whomever is half Slayer and half..."

Willow looked at Dawn who shook her head, "Incubus."

Both Tara and Willow's eyebrows went up, "...and half incubus, and yet, you're stuck on the woman part. Sorry...I shouldn't laugh...I of anyone should know better...I mean..." Willow smiled. "If it weren't for Tara and the Scooby support. I'd still be in my fashionable, large, spacious closet saying 'Closet, what closet, this is an apartment'."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I get it, I get it, really. I just need..."

"Time..."

Dawn put her index finger on her nose and pointed to Tara. "Yeah, time, and maybe some of that deathly chocolate cake Willow."

Willow beamed, "Yeah, I added a little something recently, Naomi loved it. I think you'll like it too."

Tara was shaking her head over and over, "No...Time..." She made a noise and grimaced and  
>Willow's eyes got large, "Time, it's time, and you grimaced like in the life Movie. With the icky scenes. Are you in pain, should we call someone, We can call Giles, o-or no, hospital, are we doing that. Or they might kick me out. Kerry, we'll call Kerry. Do we have Kerry's number..."<p>

Tara smiled and tried not to let her laughter out. Usually it was better to let Willow run herself out of these little stress outs. Plus, as most sane people, Tara knew that the baby wouldn't be coming at right this moment.

Tara took a deep breath, "How about this," she spoke to Willow who she could tell wasn't listening. "I'll call Kerry. Dawn'll get my duffle, and you can run around the house like a chicken with its head cut off."

Willow nodded seriously, "Yes, that's what I'll do. First, kitchen, I'll boil some water. Where do you keep the pots, is it still under the sink, and wash clothes, we'll need lots of them."

Dawn and Tara shared a look and a smile before they went about their business.

* * *

><p>Kerry slowly came into the room carrying one of the twins, with Kim trailing on her heels carrying the other. "I have a couple of visitors for you Tara. Would you like to see them?"<p>

Tara groaned as Willow smiled, "No...I just want to sleep...for the rest of my life."

Kerry smiled, "Are you sure you don't want to say hello to..." Kerry looked at Willow who continued Kerry's sentence.

"...Kaia Doron, and Kathryn Basya."

Kim smiled as she rocked Kaia, "Beautiful names."

Tara looked up, "Oh Will, they're so tiny."

Kerry smiled, "Well, you do have to take into account the fact that there were two of them stuffed in there. Michael did a very good job."

Kim smirked, "Yeah, isn't it great having an Obstetrician in the family. Still, never would have guessed that Military man would be baby man."

Kerry smiled to herself, "We'll leave you two new mothers alone and go try to find our own little bundle of energy."

Kerry and Kim walked out the room, but paused at the doorway, looking at the two new mothers practically glowing.

Kim put an arm around Kerry's shoulder, "Did I look that good luv?"

Kerry coughed, "Oh...better..."

Kim smirked, "Oh, you're just saying that..."

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "Yeah, pretty much..."

* * *

><p>Fin ~ January 20th, 2003<p> 


End file.
